Naruto: Powerless
by mentalist777
Summary: Something happens in the ninja world that causes all chakra to be rendered inert. How will our heroes navigate this new world, what will they do? story will be dull first few chapters but action will pick up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Just a fun idea for a story I had come to mind and as far as I know no one has ever done a story like this before on this site. The pairing will be NaruSaku Sorry, that's my preference even if it wasn't final, other pairings I have ideas for but others I do not. Don't like don't read. Takes place after the Tsunade retrieval arc , after Sasuke leaves but before Naruto leaves with Jiraiya.**

 **Also, I'm doing this story mainly for the fun idea it is but the more people want it the more I'll write for it.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Prologue**

The sun had risen again on that fine day in the hidden Leaf Village. It was shaping up to be a perfect day.

Maybe that should have been a warning of what was to come.

The citizens of the village went about their business with civilians walking the streets shopping at the markets and ninja leapt from building to building effortlessly. Other ninja were training such as Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had been training with shadow clones trying to perfect his Rasengan to the point where he could use it one handed. He had even gotten Kakashi to help, although Gai had tagged along

"C'mon, c'mon!" he muttered to himself before finally doing it.

Grinning at his accomplishment, him stabilizing the combination of wind element and rasengan, it vanished in his hand, popping like a bubble.

He looked at his hand bewildered "Huh?"

Then there was a poofing sound all around him as the shadow clones disappeared all at once. Naruto looked around in confusion, he hadn't canceled the flow of chakra to his clones and he wasn't suffering from chakra exhaustion, so what happened?

"Naruto, is there a reason you stopped?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I didn't! Everything just stopped by itself" Naruto said still confused.

"That's strange, I should probably take a look" Kakashi said lifting up his head band and opening his left eye only to have a look of shock takes its place.

Gai and Naruto looked at each other after seeing the look on Kakashi's face.

Naruto was the first to speak "Kakashi sensei is everything okay?"

"My eye…" they heard him say

"What about your eye?" Gai said beginning to worry.

"I can see normal through it" he said turning towards them, as they looked into his left eye they didn't see the usual red sharingan, all they saw was a normal black eye.

 **Elsewhere**

Sakura walked through the village market to get more ingredients for Naruto's food pills she couldn't help but feel optimistic, maybe it was because of the beautiful day, either way she felt like nothing could bring her mood down.

And then a ninja landed on a table right beside her.

"What the heck!?" she said, even a genin never fell down while jumping rooftops. But then she realized that it wasn't just this ninja but others as well as her seeing and heard more falling made her realize something else had happened. She ran to the ninja who had fallen beside her. She could see that he had a broken arm and leg and probably some ribs, which was weird because normally a ninja's chakra would have automatically made them more durable, like a reflex.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, I was on my way home and next thing I knew I was falling" he said through pained breaths. Sakura began weaving hand signs for a jutsu to dull the pain so she could proceed with bandaging him up and setting the bones. However as she stretched her hands forward towards the man's injuries there was no green glow to her hand like normal. Shocked and wondering what she did wrong she tried again, and again nothing.

She didn't know what was going on, both her and Ino had taken basic medical ninjutsu classes! but she still had been trained for situations when they couldn't use chakra, either because of exhaustion or undercover. So she pulled out some medical supplies from her bag and began to get to work. "This is going to hurt" she told the man.

A few minutes later Ino and Shikamaru ran up to her. "Sakura, why are you treating him without proper jutsu?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head "I tried but I can't get my jutsu to work"

Ino and Shikamaru gained puzzled looks

"Here let me try" Ino said going to the fallen ninja and weaving hand signs only to have the jutsu not work either.

"I don't understand, why can't I use my jutsu?" Ino asked gaining a look implying to her friends that she was close to freaking out.

Shikamaru looked at the injured ninja who had fallen out of the sky, some were worse than others and had bones sticking out of them and some people had put blankets over those that had died. He then looked up to the sky. It was well known that ninja used chakra to leap across rooftops and could even use it to glide a bit, so Shikamaru could only think of one explanation for what had happened.

He turned and saw a cat sitting on the edge of the road and he quickly made the hand signs for his shadow possession jutsu, but instead of his shadow bending to his will it stayed where it was. A shocked look came across his face. His Chakra was gone.

 **Elsewhere in the Land of Fire**

Itachi sat on a pier at the edge of a vast lake. They were on another money collecting mission for the Akatsuki. Apparently a crime boss's grandfather had thrown a large amount of his money into the lake to hide it from leaf ninja who were attempting to shut him down, and since the money was gained illegally, he couldn't hire leaf ninja to get it for him. The treasure was apparently gold coins and the current boss had promised 25% of the goods inside. Where the treasure was in the lake was uncertain, so Kisame had been down there for the past two hours carefully combing the lake floor for its location, and why not? After all Itachi couldn't breathe under water.

Suddenly his already bad vision blurred even worse and he closed his eyes in reflex. When he opened them again he noticed that his vision was as good as it had been when he was younger before he unlocked his sharingan. Itachi was very rarely at a loss and this was one of those moments

 **Underwater**

Kisame swam through the deep, annoyed at having to do all the work.

Suddenly it was like a pulse gone through his body and he saw his blue skin begin to return to a normal color. Then things got worse.

He couldn't breathe!

He realized that somehow he had lost his ability to breathe under water! Frantically he grabbed at his neck only to find his gills gone.

As quickly as he could he began to swim towards the top as he tried to keep from drowning only for the darkness to envelop him as he neared a boat close to the top of the lake.

He couldn't help but think. _'How Ironic'_

 **In the Land of Rice.**

Orochimaru had taken Sasuke for some training with just them. As they stood in a clearing they practiced with the sword.

"Not bad Sasuke" Orochimaru said as he lifted his Kusanagi to parry Sasuke's attack. "However you are still making a mistake in your style"

Whatever that mistake was Sasuke would never hear. Before him Orochimaru went bug eyed and then made a gasping sound as he began to whither and not soon after, where Orochimaru had stood was now a mummified body.

Sasuke looked at it in horror. He desperately tried to activate his sharingan only for it to fail and his vision to remain the same. He then went to leap in the tree only for his chakra enhanced leap to not come and he only leapt the average height for his 13 year old self. He tried to brace himself for a potential attack with chidori, only for his hand to remain lightning free. He then tried to use his curse mark only for nothing to happen.

 **At an unknown location.**

Black Zetsu moved to a new location to spy on yet another Jinchuriki. When he too felt something change. He held up his hand only to see his black body beginning to melt as his chakra faded.

"I'm… Melting?" he said with fear in his voice.

As he began to become a puddle he was able to let out one more word. "Mother…"

 **So what do you think? I thought it would be interesting to see what if the Naruto characters we all knew and love had to learn to live without chakra. There will be action, mystery, romance, and general chaos.**

 **To explain some of the things that may confuse some of the readers is that if Kakashi lost the chakra in the sharingan then it would probably return to it's original black color. Itachi's bad eye sight was caused by chakra and his MS so the damage was reversed. As for Orochimaru's death? He has been switching bodies with him needing his current body to stay alive, so no chakra = No longer able to live.**

 **So what do you think the Naruto characters will do now that the worlds chakra is gone? This won't affect normal civilians so the ninja will have to learn a whole new way of life.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1**

Deidara opened his eye as he regained consciousness.

He and Sasori had been flying on one of his clay birds when all of a sudden his clay bird had gone stiff and they had began falling to the ground.

It took Deidara a moment to gather his thoughts, and when he did he was thankful to find that some of his clay construct had remained soft enough to cushion his fall. Judging by the pin in his leg he had probably sprained it.

"Hey Sasori, any idea on what knocked us out of the sky like that? I didn't sense any attack or jutsu" he said and after a moment of silence he turned to the puppet master only to find him motionless and quiet. Not really sure what was going on he walked over to the creepy puppet and undid the latch. After pulling out the red haired puppet he realized that Sasori was no longer among the land of the living.

"What is going on here?" he said to himself. Instinct told him to run but he had no idea where they were, Sasori had known where they were going and had given him directions so he didn't even know for sure which direction was the nearest village or town.

Deidara looked around at the darkening forest. "Well this doesn't look good"

 **KONOHA**

Tsunade had thought the day was going to be perfect.

She had spent the previous day working extra hard on her paper work just so that she could take most of today off. However just before lunch time she found that her transformation jutsu had vanished. Most villagers knew that she used a transformation to look like her younger self, what they didn't know was that it also made her _feel_ younger. Now her body ached in ways she couldn't even begin to describe. If she wasn't Hokage then she probably would have grabbed a cane or walking stick, but since she was Hokage she needed to look as strong and confident as possible. Even without her chakra she was still the greatest medic in the elemental nations and one of the Sannin.

Or at least that is what she tried to tell herself. In all honesty this event had shaken her up. Without her chakra she was virtually powerless, she couldn't use her super strength or medical ninjutsu anymore and without her special transformation that helped her to feel younger her hands shook so she would most likely never operate on another person again. Thankfully she didn't look as old as she normally did after she used her seal and the transformation faded, it was a side affect of the jutsu that made her look older than she was. Now she had some wrinkles and her blonde hair had streaks of grey and white in it, she clearly looked to be in her 50's.

Tsunade knew that she would have to pass on the knowledge that was still useable soon, this village would need it.

As she stood outside the council doors she could hear them arguing. She took in a breath and then let it out.

"Show time" and with that she walked through the doors.

 **At training ground 7**

All of the jounin sensei had been called into a meeting leaving the rookies all to themselves.

If you just looked at them you wouldn't have thought anything too strange. What probably stuck out the most was the two Hyugga in the group. Neji, usually stoic, had brown eyes now instead of the classic pale color of the Byakugan. Hinata had a light blue eye color.

Everyone more or less sat in silence for a while.

Until Naruto got tired of the silence.

"Uggghhh! I wanna know what happened! Why can't we attend the meeting with Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said waving his hands around dramatically.

Shikamaru muttered a "Troublesome"

"We'd probably just get in the way of them finding any answers" Neji said

"Yeah, maybe its best that we stay out of the way, the faster they figure this out the faster we get our chakra back, right?" Ino said

"What if it never comes back?" Sakura said quietly.

Everyone went dead silent at that thought.

It wasn't something any of them wanted to think about. They had been trained in the ninja arts their whole lives and almost all of that revolved around chakra, without it they didn't really have anything useful or special about them.

"Yes this is most unyouthful" Lee said solemnly.

Everyone face planted at their green clothed comrade.

"What?" he asked confused

"Um, Lee, out of all of us you're the one least affected by this" Ten Ten deadpanned.

Lee's eyes took on a look of understanding "I forgot about that!"

"Wait does that mean that Lee is now the strongest one here?" Kiba asked

"Yep" Shikamaru said.

Silence yet again.

"Lee teach me all of the Taijutsu you know!" Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked not quite sure she wanted to know.

"If I can't become the strongest with jutsu then I'll use Taijutsu and weapons!" he smiled confidently at her. Everyone rubbed this off as just Naruto being Naruto but Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji noticed.

He said strongest not Hokage.

Lee smiled broudly at the blond "Yosh I find your youthfulness overwhelming Naruto!" then Lee took on a thoughtful expression "However I do not believe I could teach you all you need to know in just a day"

"Just teach me what you can now" Naruto said

 **The Council Room**

To say that it was a madhouse would be an understatement.

Along with the normal council members, all of the jounin were there as well and to say that there wasn't panic would be a lie.

After almost an hour of trying to reign in the chaos, it finally calmed down.

"What if this was a preemptive strike before an enemy force attacks the village?" a civilian member said

"It's not an attack" Shikaku Nara said from his seat.

"How do you know?" another person asked

"Because we would already be under attack if that was the case" Kakashi said from where he stood. To say he had drawn some stares when he walked in with both eyes visible would be an understatement.

"So how long do you think until we get our chakra back?" Anko asked the question on everyone's minds.

There was a moment of silence before Tsunade spoke. "We may never get it back"

And chaos erupted again before calming down after a few minutes.

"Do we have any idea on what caused this?" Chouza asked

"None" Ibiki said

"That is even more scary" Tsume Inuzuka said "Loosing our chakra was freaky enough by itself but not knowing who or what caused it is something on an entirely different level of scary"

There was a noise as people whispered amongst each other before Kurenei asked the next question

"So what do we do next? I mean without our chakra we can't go on missions and most of us don't have the skills to be farmers and we're not regular soldiers either" there was again muttering.

Kakashi knew that only a few in this room was thinking things out the right way. The ones he knew of would be him, Ibiki, Asuma, Shikaku, and Tsunade. Everyone else was concerned with the immediate future. But what of the upcoming year or two?

The ninja forces were still the primary military force in the Land of Fire. The normal military had seen little to no combat in the last 150 years since the Leaf village was founded. And even before that during the warring states era, they still didn't see too much combat as ninja fought most wars. So it was highly unlikely that the Leaf had to be worried about being put under the daimyo's foot. No, what worried him was the politics of the Land of Fire. The reason the Daimyo never had anyone try to over throw him was because he had the Leaf Village's support. Now that the village was now powerless this would be the golden opportunity for someone to try and take power for themselves and once they had taken the Daimyo's power they would come to destroy the Leaf Village to solidify their power.

Kakashi knew that eventually things would come to a head and they would be forced with the decision of defending the village against and army of 100 foot soldiers per ninja at least or leave the village, but if they left the village where would they go? And how many villages lost their chakra? If all the ninja villages had lost their chakra then those countries would likely have the same problems.

These were questions he couldn't answer. But he'd find out sooner or later and no matter what it was he knew the following months would be the darkest this village had seen in its history.

"We will figure out alternative ways of income but for now we have enough food and supplies to last us the upcoming year" Tsunade said as she glanced warily at the empty seat where Danzo normally sat.

No one had seen the war hawk since the event happened and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 **With Danzo**

Danzo and his ROOT ninja were already on their way out of the Leaf village by a secret tunnel that only Danzo knew of. He had many subordinates and people loyal to him among the Daimyo's court and if he played his cards right he would soon be sitting on the throne.

 **At Naruto's Apartment.**

Naruto and Sakura sat on Naruto's couch as they ate some ice cream. Naruto had become so tired after training with Lee that he needed Sakura's help to get home and Sakura had decided to just hang out at his place as her parents were visiting some relatives on the other side of the Land of Fire and even if they left immediately they would have to travel two months to get back to the village from the far northern corner of the nation without chakra to help speed them up.

Finally Sakura decided to ask Naruto a question that had been bothering her.

"Hey Naruto, earlier you said you wanted to be the strongest instead of being Hokage, why?" she said this carefully, noticing Naruto's personality drop a little and she couldn't help but feel sad for him.

"Well the Hokage is supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village, but if we don't have chakra then we can't really be a ninja village, at least not like before, so the Hokage title wouldn't really mean what it meant before" he said as he tried to voice how he was feeling "I guess what I mean is that I'm not sure I want to be Hokage anymore because it's no longer what I wanted to be" he scratched his head.

"I'm not that good at explaining stuff" he said embarrassed.

"Don't be silly" Sakura said "I understand what you meant"

Sakura reclined in the couch a little "I guess I feel the same way you do"

Naruto looked over at her in shock "You do?"

"Well yeah" she said "I use to want to be a great ninja like Tsunade, I wanted to have a great career and then marry and have a family" she said, looking up at the spinning ceiling fan.

"But now? Without my chakra my days of fighting _anyone_ is likely over. I may just end up marrying a farmer and being a farmer's wife and living my life that way" Sakura suddenly shot up. "I know almost nothing about farming!" she said as that possible future faded like smoke and she saw herself married to some deadbeat drunk who wouldn't work.

"That's okay Sakura, I know how to garden!" Naruto said

"Really!" Sakura said as she saw a future that wasn't too bad appear again in her head, it was quite frankly the most appealing future out of the two she could imagine for herself.

"Please teach me Naruto!" she grabbed onto him and pulled him close and looked him in the eyes, pleading with him.

Naruto went red in the face at the distance between them "Okay Sakura"

"Great! Thank you Naruto, you're a life saver" hey it was the truth in her eyes, without the income a ninja career would have given her she needed another way to make a living and most jobs were involved in farming, others required training in apprenticeships that could take years and she doubted she would be able to get an apprenticeship in any promising careers as with the disappearance of chakra most ninja would go that route.

Naruto was having similar thoughts, he wanted to stay in the village or at least near his friends and while he could probably be a decent farmer that varied on the weather of the year on how good crops did.

Tazuna had once told Naruto that if he ever wanted to train in carpentry and construction and architecture, like bridge building, that he would take him on and teach him. So that appealed to him. However he did not want to leave his friends and head to Wave. The average apprenticeship lasted about 3-5 years, so that meant being away from the village for not just weeks or months like on a ninja mission, but years. He had never been away from the village that long.

But carpentry was a decent job and you could almost always find work in that field. Whether it was working on ships, furniture or bridges.

'Still' he thought as he looked at Sakura who was talking excitedly 'It's a big decision I'm going to have to make sooner or later.'

 **In the Middle of Nowhere**

Sasuke walked through a lone country road alone.

After waiting an hour and realizing that there was no threat to his safety he had prepared to leave. However before he could his conscience, yes he had one and oddly enough it sounded like Naruto, had told him he couldn't just leave Orochimaru's mummified body standing in the middle of the clearing. Knowing his luck some family would go there for a picnic only to be scarred for life at _who_ would be standing there in greeting.

So Sasuke dug a hole in the ground and hit Orochimaru with a tree branch causing him to fall in said hole.

Hey, there was no way he was touching Orochimaru.

So he had begun walking in the exact _opposite_ direction of the Sound and Leaf Villages. He had heard from some travelers that it appeared that all the chakra users had lost their chakra, and without his Sharingan and jutsu he doubted the Leaf would let a traitor like him live, and in the Sound Kabuto would be put in charge and Sasuke would be nothing more than another goon.

So he had decided that he would most likely never find his brother unless they happened to cross paths by chance and Itachi could be anywhere in the elemental nations.

So Sasuke decided that he would go find somewhere's where he could gain a job he found bearable and live there.

As he heard some music on the other side of the forest he couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance of their disturbing the peace he had been enjoying.

Itachi was probably still strong enough to run over there and kill all those music playing weirdo's.

Sasuke sighed, he wished his brother was close enough that he could fight him and get his vengeance.

Alas, that would likely never be.

 **On a road on the other side of the forest.**

A smiling Itachi stood in a Conga line going through the forest.

And why not? His vision was returned he was no longer dieing from his disease and when he had hurried to try to kill the two immortals of the Akatsuki, Kakuzu and Hidan, they were already dead! Apparently Kakuzu had gone to collect a bounty when he lost his chakra and he died from 5 heart attacks at once with his body being unable to handle all the hearts. Hidan had gotten into a fight in a bar and let 10 men impale him at once, without his immortality you can imagine what happened.

He wasn't sure what happened to Kisame but he assumed he drowned.

He had enough money stashed away in secret that he could live a wealthy life off of it for the rest of his days, and if he got married and had kids he could invest that and they could live good lives as well.

Then on this road he had met these cheerful nomads who had invited him to join the conga line and he thought to himself _'Why not, Life is good now'_ the only piece of business was the Akatsuki, whose plans were now pointless without the tailed beast who were chakra constructs by the way.

Then there was Sasuke, but what was the odds of them ever being within a few miles of each other?

 **And a chapter is done**

 **If you're wondering about Sasuke and Itachi at the end there, yes they were near each other. The music Sasuke heard were from the conga line Itachi was in. I decided to add a little humor there and imagining Itachi in a conga line is funny in my humble opinion.**

 **As you can probably see there wasn't to much craziness as you may expect in this chapter as this is more of the calm before the storm within the next chapter or two things will take a definite turn, I kinda hinted at it already.**

 **So we had the council having some thoughts about this whole situation. We had the rookies talking about it. We also had some conversation about new lines of work, now some will remain in a role where fighting is normal but others will take up civilian occupations, who do you think will do what?**

 **Now for Reviews.**

 **Anime junkie2: hope you liked this chapter, this first arc of the story will deal with more of the fallout of the event.**

 **Necrohronos: well as you can see in this chapter even the Daimyo isn't secure a position anymore and even Danzo appears to be making a move for it. And the Land of Iron** ** _will_** **be a major part of the story later on. Actually the samurai do use chakra but only with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, also the samurai are not part of the regular army but are more like the elite warriors kinda like the ninja in other villages. However the Samurai are not as dependent on chakra as the ninja are and only use it to boost their skills.**

 **Guest: tried to make this chapter longer without being too long. Hope you liked it.**

 **GioT: Thanks, it popped in my hand and I never saw anything like it on this sight so I decided that the idea was too good to at least not put a story on here. I plan on this story having action, romance, politics and various other elements in it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Thank you and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2**

 **1 month later**

Naruto walked through the market area of Konoha.

Ever since the loss of chakra people have acted nicer towards him. He thought that it may be that they thought that with all the chakra gone then the 9 tails must be gone as well. Which was fine with him but it was odd being treated differently.

He had kept busy helping out where people needed an extra hand. Shikamaru had even become restless enough to go on walks around the village some times. Sakura had met up with what was left of the ninja medic corps and was being trained in traditional healing and medical tachniques which were not chakra based. Naruto had continued to train with Lee and Ten Ten in their individual skills, Neji was apparently busy with some stuff dealing with his clan.

After 3 weeks of no chakra and no ninja missions the council gave merchants and vendors the right to leave whenever they wanted if they wanted to take their business elsewhere. Sadly many were deciding to do just that, with no ninja taking missions then they didn't have the money to buy what the sellers were selling, so many were forced to move their business elsewhere. Even the Ichiraku's were talking about possibly leaving if things didn't pick up soon.

One of the things which surprised him the most was the rumor that the council was talking about letting ninja leave the village if they wanted to. Naruto may have been an idiot but he was smart enough to know that many ninja didn't have skills they could use to earn a living without their chakra. The question of what would he do with his life had been in the front of his mind for the past few weeks.

He remembered a conversation he had with Iruka recently

 **Flashback**

They were sitting at the Ramen shop eating a bowl each when Naruto asked him if the rumor about leaving the village was true, would he do it?

Iruka took on a pondering look "I'm honestly not sure Naruto. Unlike most I have skills as a teacher so I could teach children in any village, but if a lot of people leave the village then I may go as well." He said and Naruto could tell that the question bothered him too.

 **End Flashback**

As Naruto continued to walk he saw a familiar face struggling to carry groceries.

"Hey let me help you!" Naruto said running up and grabbing two bags from the man before him.

"Why thank you Naruto" the man before him was like a mountain in human form. If you had run into him without knowing him you probably would have been intimidated greatly.

"Hey Toru" Naruto told the black smith. Toru had always been kind to Naruto for as long as they had known each other. Naruto would often go buy weapons from his shop.

As they neared the shop Toru asked him to come in. Naruto immediately noticed the various crates and empty shelves, this only meant one thing.

"Your leaving too Toru?" Naruto said sadly, he would miss the kind smith.

"I'm afraid so Naruto" the man said sadly "During the last month I haven't hardly sold a single item from my stock. With no missions being taken then there is no need for weapons."

Naruto understood what he meant, he had a wife and two young kids to feed, and you couldn't feed them metal and leather.

Naruto looked around the store sadly, before preparing to say his goodbye to Toru. But then Toru spoke up.

"Before you go I have a good bye gift for you Naruto" The large man then went to a corner of the room where he brought a crate with Naruto's name on it. Naruto looked at the crate with a confused expression. Toru motioned for him to open it up and inside the crate Naruto was pleasantly surprised to find some light body armor, a tanto, and a sword.

"Thanks Toru!" but then the reality crashed in on Naruto again. "But I don't think I'll ever use it"

"I wouldn't say that" Toru said walking behind the counter and pulling out a piece of paper.

Naruto looked at the older man confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean this" Toru said waving the paper before reading it "Says here that General Mifune of the Samurai of The Land of Iron is offering ninja the opportunity to become Samurai if they pass a series of tests"

"The Land of Iron?" Naruto said, true he had been thinking about going to Wave to find work if he had to leave the village, but he may be able to put his ninja skills to use if he went to the land of Iron.

Of course the job would be more dangerous now without his chakra to heal him faster.

 **Konoha council chambers**

"Our spies have told us that Danzo is attempting to gain political allies to make himself Daimyo" Ibiki told the council.

"Wonderful, another headache I don't need" Tsunade said from her seat. "If he becomes Daimyo then we're all in a lot of trouble"

"Agreed" the Aburame clan representative said. After the event the Aburame clans insects fled the bodies of their hosts and died, now while many of the Aburame would recover in time most were bed ridden.

Nobody at the table found the idea of Danzo ruling over them very appealing.

"In light of that, we need to decide whether or not to permit the shinobi of our village the ability to leave and make a life for themselves elsewhere" Shikaku said. And while it was something that had been on everyone's minds no one wanted to talk about possibly leaving the village. After all this was their home and the prospect of possibly leaving it was not appealing.

However most didn't see an alternative, if Danzo gained power over the entire nation then all of the ninja would be forced to enlist in the army and no doubt Danzo would seek to go to war with other nations. Without their jutsu most were not as sure in their skills as they use to be,

"Out of everyone here, who would seriously consider leaving the village?" Tsunade asked.

Out of the clans, the ones who raised their hands were the Yamanaka, the Nara, and the Inuzuka. Some said they weren't sure, and others said that they would refuse to leave the village, among these were the Hyugga and the Akamichi clans. This was surprising because usually the Nara, the Yamanaka and the Akamichi clans agreed on everything together, so to see them divided was alarming.

"May I ask why?" Tsunade said

"I don't want me or my family being pawns for Danzo" was Shikaku's answer

"Shikaku's reason, and my family owns a flowere shop so I think our business could be better if we went a little farther south" said Inoichi

"We still have our dogs and if we travel to a more wild area we could work as fur traders and guides" Tsume said.

This resulted in another shouting match at the table before Tsunade finally had enough and hit the table, it didn't break like it used to but it had the same affect.

"Listen, we need to have a vote on whether or not to let people leave the village" she said, intentionally keeping her opinion to herself. The only people she truly worried about were Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto. Other than them there was nothing really keeping her in the village as is. The only person not currently in the village was Jiraiya, who had been on one of his intelligence gathering missions at the time, she was certain that he was okay but she still worried about him and wondered what he was doing.

 **On Mount Myobokuzan.**

"C'mon Pa speak to me!" Jiraiya said to the toad in front of him who merely let out a croak,

"Not you too! First Gamabunta, then Gamakichi. Now I've lost my chakra as well" he face palmed "It'll take me months to get back to the village from here!"

At that moment a toad landed on his head causing him to sigh.

 **Back in Konoha**

Everyone in the village had gathered in front of the Hokage tower. The Council had announced that they would be making an announcement on the event today and everyone was eager to hear what they had too say.

Finally Tsunade came out and all talking ceased

"As you all know" she began "One month ago, we all found ourselves unable to use chakra. This has had a detrimental effect on our village and will no doubt have long term affects on our society and world." She paused, allowing the crowd to absorb her words.

"Many among you have thought about leaving and starting lives in other towns, villages or nations."

At this many listened intently.

"If you wish to leave you are freed from your obligations as a Leaf ninja and are allowed to leave and do as you like, and yes this does include all residents including ninja clans."

There were both excited and nervous voices who began talking about this latest development.

Those who were excited were those who had already decided to leave and those who were nervous were unsure if leaving was the best decision, what if the village could survive this?

 **At Ichiraku Ramen Stand later that day.**

"So who's all thinking about leaving" Kiba asked the group. Almost all of the rookies had come out except for the two Hyugga and Choji.

"My dad says we're definitely moving. Maybe to the Land of Rivers?" Ino said.

"My dad says we're going too but I don't know where he has in mind." Shikamaru said

"My mom says we may go to the Land of Wilderness" Kiba said. It wasn't really a nation but it was the edge of the civilized world. The only thing out there were the endless forest, the animals, and those crazy enough to live there.

Lee and Ten Ten were orphans and could therefore decide what to do with their own lives, however they were unsure what to do.

The next person in the line of questioning was Naruto.

"I've been thinking abound going to Wave or Iron" he said. Sakura froze and the rest took on shocked looks.

"Gotta say I thought you would be the last of us to ever leave the village" Kiba said.

"I don't want to" Naruto said with sadness in his voice "But I don't see how a ninja village like ours can really stay around in a world without chakra"

They were quiet at that.

"What about you Sakura" Ten Ten asked.

Sakura shook her head "I don't know, my parents are in the far north and some of the lords have completely closed off their lands, stopping people from getting in or out, so I don't know when or if they'll be able to come back this far down. If I left I could leave a message for them but I don't know where I would go"

"You could come with us, my parents would love to have you" Ino told her friend.

"Or you could hang with me until you found someplace you liked" Naruto said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks everyone" Sakura said

 **At the Jounin hall**

The Jounin hall, a wonderful place where only jounin were allowed and where they could relax and be themselves. But today a different conversation was going on from the usual stuff.

"I have a friend who works in the diamond business, I could probably get a job from him" Asuma said to those at the table

"I'm not sure what I could do outside of being a kunoichi" Kurenei said

"I myself have been considering the professions of construction or mining where my flames of youth will help me complete even the most difficult of task!" Gai said

"I plan on watching over my genin the best I can" Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"So most of us are talking about leaving the village?" Asuma said

"Would you rather work for Danzo because that's whats going to happen if we stay in the village, that or he'll bulldoze it" Kakashi said "All though he'll definitely use us as soldiers if he discovers that some of us have at least some of our abilities left"

No they did not have chakra, however for those with physical abilities granted by their chakra before those abilities were still better than normal. For instance Kakashi's nose, it was still able to recognize people from smell even though he couldn't use chakra anymore. While this wasn't as good as jutsu it was still better than what the normal soldiers could do. And if Danzo took over Kakashi didn't want to be anywhere near here.

"So your thinking of taking both Naruto and Sakura away from here?" Kurenei asked.

"Yes, I don't think it would be a good idea for Naruto to stay anywhere Danzo could get him. We still don't know for sure how this has affected the 9 tails" Kakashi said

"But isn't the 9 tails a construct of chakra? If so it should have disappeared with everything the rest of the chakra" Asuma said, not really seeing the issue

"Yes, but the 9 tails was also composed of nature energy and we don't know what else. It may be weakened but it could still be there and I don't want to risk Danzo getting that kind of power." Kakashi said crossing his arms.

"Where would you even go Kakashi?" Gai asked

Kakashi sighed "I'm not sure Gai, it's a new world and right now the smaller nations are probably our best bets so we could probably go to Wave or Spring and be safe there"

"Either way talking about this is more than a little depressing. We're talking about splitting up and never seeing each other again. We have fought side by side our whole lives and the idea of not having all of these familiar faces is disconcerting" Asuma said.

"Some will undoubtedly stay in the village" Kurenei said

"Yes and in my opinion that would be a dumb thing to do. This village was made solely for military use, so anyone who stays here will either join the new military, be forced to leave, or die" Kakashi said plainly. "This village is already beginning to resemble a ghost town"

And it was true, many shops and houses were now empty, and those were just the civilians who left, what about when ninja begin to leave? How empty would this place become then?

In Kakashi's mind he didn't see how the village could survive as it was, the only way Konoha could survive in his opinion was if they tore down numerous buildings to create more land for farming and animals.

But some people were incredibly stubborn and refused to believe that this was the end of the ninja era. If ninja did sprout up after this then it still wouldn't be as it was before.

 **Two Days Later.**

Many of the rookies and jounin sensei watched as a series of families and wagons left through the gate.

"So this is really happening, huh?" Shikamaru said with a noticeable level of sadness in his voice

"It can't be helped. They all have to do what they think is best for them and their families" Kakashi said.

Naruto waved at Ayame Ichiraku as they left through the gate. They waved back and Naruto felt a tight pressure in his chest at seeing people who were like family to him leaving his life.

"The more time passes the more certain it seems that we will have to leave as well." Asuma said. Yesterday a messenger had come to the village saying that a war had broken out and that they had possibly a week before one of the armies came to the Leaf for soldiers. Everyone that had given leaving serious consideration knew that they had to do it before then.

Kakashi pulled Naruto and Sakura to the side.

"I think it's time we talked about leaving the village together."

 **Okay, that's another chapter done.**

 **I know the story may seem a bit dull at first but I plan on things picking up eventually in a few chapters.**

 **Now Sasuke and Itachi will meet again eventually, but that probably won't be for a while. But Sasuke won't give up on his vengeance completely.**

 **Now the reason I'm having a large amount of characters leaving the village is because of the political issues, like Danzo trying to take over the nation, and also the fact that the village was not made to support anything other than chakra wielding ninja's, and outside the ninja arts they don't really have the skills needed to turn the villages into something else such as the agriculture villages.**

 **I plan on having team 7 go off someplace and kind of just live normal lives for a few years (there will be a time skip) and then they would be forced to do battle once again. I would also have chapters based on what different Naruto characters are doing in this new world.**

 **You'll also get to see some of the other lands involved in this as well.**

 **So I have different ideas on where to send Team 7 such as Spring, Wave, Iron or just somewhere else. Let me know where you think they would end up. If you have somewhere else you'd like to see them go then let me know your ideas.**

 **So now for Reviews**

 **Suzululu4moe: Actually his chakra only supercharged his immune system, so even with his chakra gone he would still have the best immune system on the planet because his 9 tails enhanced Uzumaki chakra would have actually made him immune to any viruses or bacteria he had ever previously come into contact with. Hope that answered your concerns.**

 **Please Review, thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 3**

The remainder of Team 7 walked to the bridge where they normally met.

"Are you sure that leaving the village is a good idea Kakashi Sensei" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so Naruto. With the unrest going on in the nation right now it will only grow so we need to get out of the way before it hits." Kakashi said

"But where do we go?" Sakura asked. She didn't really like the idea of leaving her home country. This had been her home her whole life and she couldn't really imagine living anywhere's else.

"Well, every Nation with a ninja village will be in a similar predicament. So we need to go to the only Nation where we have friends and no ninja village to depend on" Kakashi said.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened as they both said "Wave"

Naruto had already been thinking about going to Wave, but he was still hesitant about being on his own in a new place. But now that Kakashi and Sakura would be coming too he was actually kind of excited.

Sakura was happy that she would get to see Tazuna and his family and she had been fond of Wave and she was eager to see how it had improved since their last visit.

In Kakashi's mind it was quite simply the safest alternative. Here in Fire they would be easily recognized and be forced into the military or executed as a show of power, especially a jounin like him. With most countries militaries dependant on chakra the sudden lack of it was causing a power vacuum. Wave did not have a ninja village and even though they had begun to assemble a military force after the defeat of Gato, they were not dependant on chakra. They also had friends in Tazuna and the rest of the Nations inhabitants who would offer them safety until they could potentially leave Wave to see the rest of the world and try to find the best place for them. Kakashi was confident that they could carve a life for themselves temporarily in Wave until it was safe to travel again.

Kakashi figured they would have to stay in Wave for a year or two, but he was fine with that.

It's not like he was going to have any mission reports to give him headaches.

It was after that Kakashi dismissed them to get the things they wanted to take with them and say their goodbyes.

Naruto grabbed some clothes and a picture of him with the Old Man and his Team 7 photo and his poster of the Hokage monument. He didn't have much but the few things he had were important to him. He took one last look at his apartment that he had spent most of his life in, even though it was a dump it was his home and he would miss it. He turned to the door and walked out.

It was the start of a whole new world.

Sakura on the other hand sat on her bed. She had already packed most of the things that she had decided to take with her, but she just sat in her room sad that this might very well be the last time she sees it. She had thought about leaving a note in case her parents came by to let them know where she was heading but she realized how bad of an idea that would be. Kakashi was one of the most famous Leaf ninja and whoever one this war to control the Land of Fire would definitely be looking for him. So instead she just left a note telling her parents how much she loved them and goodbye in case they never met again.

She felt a tear go down her cheek. She was using every ounce of willpower that she had not to cry. She would have to be strong now, Naruto and Kakashi was in a similar situation as her and she would have to do her part to help out.

She got off of her bed, packed the last few things she needed and left, only pausing to look at her home a final time.

Kakashi stood beside the 5th Hokage, if you could still call her that, Tsunade Senju.

"Are you sure about this? Naruto will be disappointed if you don't come with us." He told her. He knew that Naruto loved the woman as if she were his grandmother.

She nodded her head "I'm going to wait for Jiraiya. It'll take him a few months to get here at most but he'll get here."

"But what about the war? They'll eventually come here looking for soldiers and those with combat experience" Kakashi pointed out.

"Yes, but I won't be in the village. There's a safe house that me, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Sarutobi Sensei were the only ones to know about. I plan to head there, when Jiraiya gets here and finds that I'm not in the village that's where he'll check."

Kakashi looked out over the village. They both knew that they had come up here to say goodbye to the village.

After a few moments Kakashi turned on his feet and walked away. But before he made it to the stairs he spoke back to her.

"I'm going to go say my final farewells to Obito, Rin, Kushina and Mianto Sensei" he said,

And with that he left.

Tsunade took in a deep breath of air before turning around and leaving as well.

 **An hour later**

Naruto sat on top of the 4th Hokages stone face looking at the village. Being the leader of the village had been his dream his whole life but now that was out of reach he wasn't certain what to do with his life. Honestly, it scared him. Being uncertain of what to do with your life was a frightening concept.

Then he heard footsteps behind him, turning he saw that it was Sakura. She sat down beside him.

"This is a nice spot, wish I had known about it sooner." She said looking over the village which was now eerily quiet.

"How did you know I was up here?" he asked. Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Everyone knows you come up here, none of us ever came after you though"

They were both quiet for a moment

"I'm scared too" she said, causing Naruto to turn his head towards her in question.

Sakura continued "This has been our home our whole lives. Only a year ago did we leave it for the first time, most ninja are never gone for more than a couple of months, so leaving the safety of the village has me more scared than I can put in words"

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through this, it'll be hard but we can do it!" Naruto said as he realized that his words were for him as well.

Sakura nodded her head "Kakashi Sensei is waiting for us"

"Yeah, let's go" he said looking at the village.

 **Near the gates of Konoha**

Kakashi stood near the gate, he had said his goodbye's to his friends and the graves of former friends.

The Nara and Yamanaka clans would be leaving in the morning from what he had heard. About half of the Inuzuka had already left to find a good place to live and the other half would head to a meeting spot before being taken there. The Aburame had split in two and half would be leaving with most of the Hyugga branch family.

All in all it took only a month for the village to essentially fall apart.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto said as he and Sakura approached from the distance.

"Yo" he said waving a single hand "You two ready to go?"

They looked at each other "As ready as we'll ever be" Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded his head and motioned for them to follow him.

The moment they stepped outside of the gate they knew that there would be no going back.

 **2 Months after the Event**

Luckily for Sasuke he had managed to hitch a ride with some merchants who were travelling away from the Leaf and Sound. He eventually separated from them and ended up in a fishing village.

As Sasuke walked through the streets he mentally slapped himself. It was probably after midnight so nowhere with food or beds to sleep would be open and he only had half a role of bread left!

He sighed; he would buy some food tomorrow and then be on his way.

But then he heard it, following the sound he saw an older man surrounded by 3 larger men. From the conversation he knew that they were trying to force him to hand over his catch for them to sell.

"It aint my problem if your unable to catch anything, in fact when's the last time you three actually did some honest fishing? Let me think… NEVER!" the older man said

The three men didn't seem to like that comment much and Sasuke could tell that they were about to get violent with the old man.

This wasn't his business, the smart thing to do would be to turn around and leave.

But then he heard Naruto's voice in his head again and he approached the men from behind.

"Excuse me!" he said, causing the 4 individuals to turn around "I think you're bothering him, and at this late hour I'm sure he has better things to do"

The 3 men who had been threatening the older man walked forward

"And what will you do about it?"

Sasuke may not have had his chakra or the Sharingan but he was still skilled, so in a blur of motion he ran forward and removed his sword, cutting each man. Apparently they weren't as confident fighting someone who knew how to use a sword.

The three ran out of the docking area as if fire itself were after them.

"Are you ok?" he asked Sasuke asked

However before the old man could respond Sasuke's stomach growled. He felt embarrassment come over him, instead the old man laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Let me feed you tonight and give you a place to sleep. My granddaughter always stays up late on nights I'm due back and makes too much food anyways"

The old man continued talking to Sasuke as they walked through the town.

 **With Team 7**

Team 7 had been on the road to wave for the past two weeks. During this time they were forced to avoid detection from military squads looking for anything suspicious. Luckily for them they would reach the border in the next day or two.

"When we get to Wave I'm going to get something warm to eat, tired of not being able to cook over a fire" Naruto said as Kakashi had told them to avoid making fire's as that could draw unwanted attention.

"I want a bath and a normal bed" Sakura said

"I want to read my book in peace" Kakashi said, causing his two students to sweat drop at the statement.

They slept as best as they could under the circumstances, and the next day they rose and continued on they're way. Surprisingly they didn't run into any patrols near the border and was able to cross it without incident.

They paused when they got to the bridge.

"The Great Naruto Bridge" Sakura said as she read the name before looking at her teammate who had an amazed look on his face.

"Fitting" Kakashi said.

Kakashi walked onto the bridge and Sakura went to follow only stopping when she realized that Naruto wasn't following either. He still stood there, looking at the direction they had come. Sakura understood what he was doing.

She walked towards him and grabbed his hand. Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"Come on, we have a new life waiting for us" Sakura said

With that they walked onto the bridge together.

 **I'm done with another chapter!**

 **Just a reminder that the pairing is NaruSaku and that was a NaruSaku moment at the end there.**

 **Next chapter will cover a few different things. I plan to show Team 7 show up at Tazuna's house and explain what they're doing there and some time skipping to fast forward just a bit. You'll also see some more Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba and perhaps more!**

 **So, I was iffy about leaving the chapter where I did because I was going to originally continue on a bit, but what do you think?**

 **Now for Reviews!**

 **Cadelorb12: I'm glad you like it.**

 **Akira: They will travel around eventually but they will spend a good bit of time in Wave. I think I'll have them go to Uzushio eventually. I don't think Temujin will make an appearance though. Still you had some interesting ideas and I liked the input. As for the idea of them finding the source of the event that robbed them of chakra, I have an idea for that.**

 **Guest: They are going to Wave and you will get to see them in normal life before being forced into another adventure. Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Thank you all for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
